


Safe Place

by hyacinthis



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “I think about it a lot,” Jeremy murmurs into his shirt.“Understandably so,” Michael adds.“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”“It’s a very big deal,” Michael says quickly, squeezing him. “It could have easily been a lot worse. You could have gotten really hurt.”“Yeah,” Jeremy murmurs.“It’s a big deal. And it’s reasonable that you’re upset about it.” Michael adds, lifting Jeremy’s face to look at him.“Promise?”“I swear,” Michael answers, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeremy’s lips.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> i think a lot about how jeremy was almost raped in the do you wanna hang? number and nobody really talks about it,,,,,

They both tend to get emotional late at night. Sometimes they don’t, but a lot of times they do. It’s no big deal. Neither of them really seem to mind. And if they do, they don’t tell the other one. But why would they mind? Getting shit out once in awhile was good. And it was late at night and dark so they could cry without being judged. Not that they judged each other either.

It’s 3:15. They just beat Apocalypse of the Damned, so it’s time for bed. Jeremy lays his head on Michael’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to Michael’s heart beat. It’s calming. He sighs slowly, pressing his face into his shirt, gripping onto him tightly. 

“Hey,” Michael prods gently, rubbing his back slowly. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Jeremy murmurs into his chest, not moving. “Just thinkin’ about stuff.”

Michael frowns a little. “Like what?”

Jeremy shrugs. 

Michael sighs, squeezing him tightly. He kisses his head gently, nuzzling into his hair. 

“You worry me when you get quiet like this,” Michael says softly. Jeremy smiles a little and shakes his head.

“I’m okay,” he insists, gripping onto Michael gently.

They sit silently for a moment, Jeremy gently clinging to Michael. As much as he wants to, Michael doesn’t push him. That could easily turn bad. Jeremy doesn’t like to be pushed and Michael doesn’t like pushing him. But something is being bottled up in there that needs to come out. 

Michael rubs his back gently and Jeremy sits up, back facing Michael. Michael frowns, sitting up a little as well. 

“Jer?” Michael asks softly.

“Remember Jake’s Halloween party? Back in junior year?” Jeremy asks. Michael scoffs a little. 

“I’ve tried to repress most of junior year, but yeah, of course.” Michael says in response. “It was the talk of the town for like…. A month, dude.”

Jeremy nods, wrapping his arms around his middle. He’s still so skinny. Most guys bulked up into their high school bodies, but Jeremy never did. He stayed a string bean.

“So,” Jeremy sighs. “Chloe and I went up… To Jake’s parent’s room, right?”

Michael never got the full details of what happened at the party. Bits and pieces from different people, but never from Jeremy. To be fair, it isn’t the fondest of memories for Michael.

“Yeah,” Michael says, rubbing his back.

“And things were like… Starting to get kinda…” Jeremy shrugs his shoulders. “Yknow.” 

Michael tries not to smile. Jeremy’s so cute. But now isn’t the time.

“Yeah, I get it.” Michael says again.

Jeremy pales a little and he leans back against Michael. He kind of looks like he may be sick, but otherwise he seems alright. Michael gently tugs him into his lap, squeezing him close.

“And I really didn’t want to do it.” Jeremy adds quietly. Michael’s heart sinks.

“Did she…?”

“No, no,” Jeremy says quickly, shaking his head. “Jake came in and… Chased me out but…”

Jeremy sighs shakily, taking hold of one of Michael’s hands. Michael kisses the back of his head gently and squeezes him close. Jeremy keeps Michael’s hands held tightly in his.

“And nothing happened but,” Jeremy looks back at Michael. “What if it had? I couldn’t even move, The Squip was keeping me stuck there.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Jeremy speaks up again.

“I was almost raped.” Jeremy says quietly.

“But you weren’t, and that’s the good thing.” Michael says quietly.

“What if I had been?” Jeremy asks. “Can guys even be raped?”

“Of course they can, dummy.” Michael says, squeezing him tightly. “We would’ve… We would’ve gotten it handled, okay? It wouldn’t have been pent up like this for so long, okay?”

Jeremy turns in Michael’s arms, pressing his face into his chest. Michael holds him close and lays back, threading his fingers through his hair gently. 

“I think about it a lot,” Jeremy murmurs into his shirt.

“Understandably so,” Michael adds.

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“It’s a very big deal,” Michael says quickly, squeezing him. “It could have easily been a lot worse. You could have gotten really hurt.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy murmurs.

“It’s a big deal. And it’s reasonable that you’re upset about it.” Michael adds, lifting Jeremy’s face to look at him.

“Promise?” 

“I swear,” Michael answers, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy nods a little, hiding his face in his chest again. Michael strokes his hair slowly.

“I just needed to get it out,” Jeremy says, almost apologetically.

“That’s okay,” Michael smiles, squeezing him gently. “I’m glad you felt safe enough with me to talk about it.” He adds.

Jeremy nods his head, sighing. He lifts his head to look at the clock, then looks at Michael.

“Can we go to bed? I’m super fuckin’ tired.” Jeremy sighs.

“Sure buddy, come on,” Michael smiles, pulling the blankets around them. “Let’s get to sleep.”


End file.
